


Uncle

by MeGrimlockKing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGrimlockKing/pseuds/MeGrimlockKing
Summary: He was odd and mysterious and he may just be the answer to all her questions about her past. But what toll will this stranger take on Adora's new family.





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment he entered the throne room Adora knew there was something...well, not wrong, but different? Strange? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. His presence was out of place and he seemed to exude an almost absurd level of confidence despite his wrists and ankles being clad in thick shackles and oppressive chains.

He was a tall and powerfully built man. Long dark hair fell around his face and seem to accentuate his strong jaw and high cheekbones. His beard was cropped close and well kept. But this was where his similarities to those assembled ended. Etheria had many races but Adora had yet to see one quite like this. His flesh was blue, his ears pointed, and sharp canines peaked out from behind his smirk. Adora had heard and read about this subspecies Etherian but had never met a Gar before now.

A small smile graced his handsome face as he cast a shrewd glance around the room and all those assembled. She did note however his self assured grin turned immediately to shock when he eyes feel upon her, but only for an instant and then that smug grin was etched upon his face again. The air about the room was tense as he was lead forward by the royal guard.

“What brings you to my kingdom stranger?” Queen Angella asked coldly as she stared down at the grinning intruder, her voice carried a weight and authority Adora had yet to hear from the monarch.

“My Queen, I had come here in the hopes of finding an ally, I have been desperately searching for aide in something very dear to me,” his voice was deep and smooth and seemed to resonate throughout the throne room. He began to speak again before the queen cut him off.

“You have my sympathy stranger, but we've no time nor resources to expend on your personal quest,” Angella said in firm, though not unkindly, tone. However her sympathetic tone did not belie the clear mistrust and caution that surrounded this meeting.

This man had appeared at the Palace gates without warning or word. He had bypassed the sentries, the guard, and magical field that now surround Bright Moon. He had surrendered and allowed himself to be shackled with incident but his mere appearance was unnerving.

Closing his eyes the stranger a deep chuckle rumble through his chest.

“But my queen you have already brought me what I sought,” he said cheerily as his eyes moved from the queen to Adora.

The moment his gaze met hers Adora felt a shiver run up her spine. His burgundy eyes almost seemed to glow and his state seemed to pierce her to her core. Her hand immediately went for her sword but stopped when his features softened and his smirk changed to a gentle smile.

“Princess Adora, I have sought you for so long and now the fates saw fit to have us meet here, you've no idea how much joy this gives me,” his voice seemed to crack as he turn his body away from the queen and faced her fully.

“You know me but I don't know you, what do you go by stranger?” Adora asked her hand still resting the handle of her blade.

“My name is Keldor, Prince of Eternia, and I am your uncle, my little Dori,” he said softly.

There was rush of murmurs and whispers racing throughout the room. Many scoffed, a few looked curious, and fewer still looked shocked at the mention of Eternia. But to Adora it all blended together in a buzzing white noise. She stared at the man before her who had made such an outrageous claim. It couldn't be true could it? If it was true where had he been all these years? Who were her parents? Where was she from? All these questions and so many more raced through her mind but the myriad of thoughts stop abruptly when the queen spoke once more.

“That is quite a claim to make Keldor. Have you any proof to bolster this?” Angella asked, her voice ever calm and cool.

“You and I know there are tests and spells that can substantiate this, but they take time and I assume you wish for something more immediate?” he said confidently, when the queen did not respond he continued. “Alas I have nothing that can put your minds at ease, but perhaps I can give you something that will at least give you reason enough to do what you need to verify what I say is true,”

“And what would that be?”

“In my satchel there is a photograph that should at least give you reason enough to test my claim,” he said cooly and looked at Adora poignantly and before anyone could speak or move she was at his side.

Her hands deftly unclasped the satchel and she began to rifle through it. She heard him mumble “back compartment” and refocused her search. She passed over the litany of papers and what she assumed were potion ingredients and found what she was looking for. Pulling the photo out her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the image before her.

The picture before her depicted the same man that stood before her, he was clean shaven and his hair was shorter, but there was no doubt it was him, and was playing with two small girls who could have been no more than six. Adora recognized them both immediately, it was her and Catra. They all looked so happy, so natural, so good and…

“I don't remember any of this…” she said in a voice barely over a whisper as her heart began to pound rapidly.

“We have much to discuss little Dori,”


	2. Chapter 2

Adora had to admit that, for a prisoner, Keldor had been put up in style. He was still held in a magically sealed cell and there was no doubt he was not free to come and go as he wished but Queen Angella had provided him with good deal of creature comforts.

He sat on the edge of a down bed as he read one of the many books the queen had been kind enough to supply. His meals were well prepared and he had even been gifted a bottle of wine with his dinner, which he sipped as his eyes ran over the pages.

The photo he had provided had shocked Adora as well as her friends, and it had clearly been enough for the queen to try and verify his claim. He had submitted to being detained until his story was confirmed or disproven without protest and so now here he sat, more guest than prisoner.

Adora stood in the shadows and watched him for some time. He seemed calm and almost like he was enjoying himself. The whole situation was beyond uncomfortable for her, she wanted to talk to him but she was also terrified to to do so. Sample of her blood and his had been taken and tests were being run, but they wouldn't know results until tomorrow. She had silently wondered why in a world full of magic it would take so long but she had not pressed the issue.

“You can speak with me if you wish, I promise not to bite,” Keldor’s voice cut through her thoughts and made her jump as a sly grin spread across his face.

With slight trepidation Adora moved from the comfort of the dark into the revealing light. She had seldom felt so self conscious and she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. Clasping her hands in front of her she kept her gaze determinedly on the floor.

“So...you're like my uncle or something…”she mumbled awkwardly. A small chuckle reached her ears and she heard the sound of a book closing.

“Hehe, I suppose that’s a way to put it,”

“So that would make you…”

“I am the older brother of your father, well half brother, as I’m sure you have gather there isn’t a great deal of familial resemblance between us,” he good naturedly as he gestured to himself. 

“Yeah, hehe,” she responded back with and awkward chuckle.

“So, what brings all the way down here to visit me, surely you have not taken my word at face value? I certainly wouldn’t, especially with Hordak seeking to destroy everything and everyone in Bright Moon,” he finished a little soberly.

“Well, no I haven’t, I mean, I really want to believe you. You could answer so many questions I have, but it seems too good to be true.”

“So what does bring you down here little Dori?” he asked kindly.

Adora hesitated for a moment before reaching into her jacket pocket and handed the photo to him through the bars of his cell.

“What is this exactly, I don’t remember this at all, and I’m fairly certain Catra doesn't either and, regardless of who you really are, I would like some answers,” she said firmly and stared determinedly at Keldor. She watched as his eyes drifted to the photo and expression turned to one of sadness.

“To explain everything we have to go back to when I still lived on Eternia, a lifetime ago,” he said sadly as he turned to sit on his bed. “It is not a beginning I am proud of, but it is my belief that the truth, no matter how ugly, is preferable to lies,” and said and gestured to a chair outside his cell inviting her to sit and listen.

Adora pulled the chair out in front of the cell and took a seat, feeling as though her heart would burst from her chest. The thought of learning of her past was both exhilarating and terrifying. Part of her wanted to sit and listen and another part of her wanted to flee, what if she didn’t like what she learned? But she remained where she was, she needed to know.

“There is so much to tell you my little Dori, things you need to know, things I will tell you time but for now let me begin with how we came to be here. Like I said, it was lifetime ago on Eternia and my home was under attack. My brother Randor, your father, had only been king for a few short months when our enemies began to lay siege to our home, they no doubt thought the change in leadership was an opportune time to try and seize the capital. But they had underestimated Randor,” he said with a small smile as he poured himself another glass of wine “Would care for some?” he offered.

Adora was almost taken aback by the gesture and hesitated for a moment, she had never drunk any alcohol in her life and supposed her reaction had given her away.

“Here, just try some, this quite fine, I’m surprised the queen sent it down to a lowly prisoner,” he finished with a small chuckle as he offered her the glass he had just poured and emptied his water mug to pour himself another.

She took a sip and immediately made a face and Keldor chuckled before sitting back down.

“Your father was...is, a truly great man, an inspiring leader and a great warrior. We were attacked with no warning he managed to rally our forces and drove back our enemies. It was a truly awe inspiring scene, but even though we drove out foes from the gate they still encircled our home and their siege continued. We were cut off, we could get not get word out to our allies, our only hope was to withstand and endure, and so we did for months, but it seemed all the favor the goddess had seen fit to bestow upon us had dried up. Your mother had just given birth to you and your brother…” at this point he was cut off.

“I HAVE A BROTHER!” Adora shouted as she stood up knocking her chair to the floor. Keldor gave her a slightly shocked look before smiling.

“I see...Well, yes you have a twin brother, Adam, he is precisely seven minutes older than you,” he told her teasingly.

Running her hand through her hair Adora tried to sit down only to discover her chair was still on the the floor. Quickly she stood back up and righted her chair before sitting back down her face burning slightly with embarrassment.

“Sorry, so...what happened to everyone,” she asked her voice turning somber and she watched the smile on Keldor’s face fade.

“I ruined everything…” he replied and trailed off as he looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. “I was desperate to save my family so I delved into my studies of magic and I began to dabble with forces I did not fully comprehend. That’s how I came into contact with Hordak, one night while trying to scout the space between spaces, hoping and praying to a way to save my home, he contacted me. He told me he was a great sorcerer, a descendant of Grayskull and he could help us all. All he needed was a living heir of Grayskull and he could channel his power and drive away our foes in a single fell swoop..what a fool I was to believe him. I was just so desperate I couldn’t see his lies.” he mumbled as he cast his eyes to the floor.

“Heir of Grayskull, what does that have to do with me?”

“You and your brother are the heirs of the great King Grayskull, there is great power in that blood. I offered up myself but my blood is...well...tainted,” he finished sadly looking at his palm.

“So, what happened?”

Letting out a deep sigh Keldor stood and approached the bars of his cell and gripped them so tightly it caused their magic to visibly shine. He looked down at her desperately and his eyes seemed to shine.

“Adora, you must believe me, I never intended for this, for anything bad to…”

“What happened?” she demanded almost coldly.

“I did what I thought was best, he promised no harm would to come to anyone, I didn't know...I didn't know,” he almost whimpered. Adora didn't speak. “I brought you and your brother to alter where I first contacted Hordak and then…I felt something, something wicked and I…I tried to stop it but it was too late. Hordak had pierced the veil between worlds and tried to pull us all through. I tried to resist but, but wasn't strong enough and then everything went black and when I woke up we were in Etheria. I so sorry Adora...I ruined your life, I…” but he was cut off.

Adora reached through the bars and had wrapped her arms around him. It was awkward and it was strange, but it was also comforting.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know...” she whispered. She wasn’t sure what had compelled her to comfort what amounted to a stranger, no matter his story and tales, but as she felt his arms wrap around her in kind she found she didn’t care.

“You always had such a kind heart...little Dori.” he whispered as he clutched her to him as best he could through the imposing bars. The pair stood their in silence for some time before Adora found the strength to continue.

“So if you knew Hordak was evil, how did we end up in the fright zone?” she asked as she pulled away. Letting out another sigh Keldor continued.

“A bad situation with no good options I’m afraid, Hordak and Shadow Weaver had access to artifacts and magics I could not even imagine. I could submit and try and look after you or try and flee with you and be destroyed and leave you entirely to their mercy. Although I’m afraid that’s what happened anyway.”

“What happened? We looked so happy,” Adora's voice was laced with sadness as she recalled the looks on their faces.

“I tried to protect you and Catra from Shadow Weaver's cruelty and games, Hordak didn't care what I did so long as it didn't impede your training. I did what little I could to give you girls a few moments of happiness, and I was able to...for a little while.”

“What changed?”

“I can not say for certain, but I believe Shadow Weaver saw my “doting” as detrimental to the both of you and I can only assume she went to Hordak. Shortly after your fifth birthday I was summoned by Hordak and, well, it felt like the entire force of the horde fell upon me. I was barely able to make it out with my life. I was forced to to leave you and Catra behind and everyday for the past thirteen years I have tried to find away back to you, and so here I am,” he finished sadley.

Adora rumenated on this for a moment and thought about it. Now that he mentioned it she did recall a moment when she and Catra were around five that they had been deeply distressed and she had gone to her friend and reminded her that despite everything they still had each other. She did not recall the source of their distress or why they had felt so alone, and then it struck her.

“When I was rescuing Glimmer, Shadow Weaver mentioned wiping my memory...is that what she did?”

“I do not doubt that at all, I was a threat to Hordak and what he desired. I don't think anyone in the Horde will have a single memory of me, and Shadow Weaver's erasure of your and Catra’s memories would have no doubt been exceptionally thorough, you can alter the mind with relative ease, but changing the what the heart remembers is nigh impossible. You may not remember me but you and Catra no doubt felt my absence in your hearts.”

Adora thought about it for a moment and while she couldn't speak for Catra she did know she had long felt and absence and longing she couldn’t explain or understand. It made sense, she knew that Shadow Weaver could alter memories and she knew both her and Catra had always felt an emptiness about their past and this explained everything.

“I knew, in my heart of hearts, that something had changed, but I never knew what it was. It bothered me whenever I thought about it, but I could never place where it came from.”

“Well, now you know. The results of the the test may not be back yet, but you know the truth, you can feel it,” he responded eagerly as he gripped the bars once more.

They stared at one another for a while and Adora knew he was right. The odd feeling she had felt the moment she had seen him now had a rhyme and reason. It had been a familiarity, an almost subconscious recognition. Looking up at the man before her, the only family she had in the world, and gave him small smile.


End file.
